Secretive
by Hitsuzenteki-Kaku
Summary: We all have, in one form or another, our own little secrets. Right? No matter how hard you try to deny it, they will always catch up to you. But, if they are for better or worse, you can never tell.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

Okay, once again another new one from me...Instead of an update to any of my old ones. But anyway, I get out of school, next week, so I'll update EVERYTHING within that week, or the next. Here is something I manged to think up. I'm sure it's been used before, but I'mma give it a shot anyway. So here is Chap 1. And please forgive any spelling errors. I'm using the word pad instead of Word...since ours is broken. (For one reason or another).

"And, for the remainder of the week, we will be having rainy, gusty weather. From Kyushu, all the way to Tokyo..." Stated the weatherman.

" Translation: Don't go outside unless you wanna get nailed by a flying cow..." Scoffed Inuyasha Shimitsu, who was, unless you couldn't tell, watching the news. Looking outside through the giant patio window he had, he noticed that in fact the weather was still shit.

"Also to top it all off there was be a cold snap earlier that froze most of the rain, so that means don't drive unless absoulutly necessary.

"Translation again: Don't drive unless you wanna hit a pole at sixty... God, I need to get a life...instead of making fun of the weatherman... Wish something exciting would happen."

So instead of antagonizing the weatherman, Inuyasha stood up, cracked a number of random bones and went to his patio window, which overlooked one of the main roads of downtown Tokyo. and saw, without surprise a car driving down the road.

"God Forbid anyone ever listen to the damn news..." And for lack of something better to do, he kept watching the car as it tried going around the random branches, and other objects that littered the street thanks to the storm. He was about to lose interest, until he noticed the car start to go a little to far to one side of the road...until with a sickening sound of metal being twisted, the car nailed a pole.

"...Wow, that was good driving if I ever saw it. Heh, what a jackass, he deserved it if he was driving around now anyway. He was about to go back to making fun of the weatherman, until he saw movement inside the car. "Could swore that he wouldn't have lived through that..."

He walked with little or no enthusiasm to his door, to which he went through. Looking down the embankment, he saw that the person was still alive and kicking...Well alive but certainly not kicking. Jogging down to the driver side door, he looked through the hole in the door that used to be a window. Satisfied that the driver wasn't in the way he grabbed a edge on the door gave a pull and ripped the door right out of the frame.

The person he saw was not a 'he', but was in fact a woman, who was at the moment not conscious. So looking around he saw that she wasn't hurt in any way...aside from that nasty gash on her head. Pulling her out and holding her bridal style he jumped back up the embankment and walked back to his house.

"Guess I gotta take care of her for awhile, at least until I can get an ambulance over here." So walking back into his house he slammed the door shut and proceeded to his bedroom and set the woman on his bed. Grabbing a towel from the nearby bathroom he cleaned most of the blood of her head. He then heard a knock on the door. Not thinking about the woman for a moment. He went to the door and opened it. To find two men in black suits looking like they were not having a great time.

"Have you seen any one come from that car over there?" The one on the left asked.

"No...I had no clue that there a car down their at all." Inuyasha answered.

"How could you not have noticed a car crash happening less than 200 feet from you house?" The other asked.

"Hell, If I know...magic maybe?" Inuyasha answered with a smirk.

"You better not be fucking with us, kid." The one on the left said.

"I'd never dream of it." He said back with very heavy sarcasm.

"Search his house", the right one said and began to walk froward.

"Fuck, no you ain't coming' in here... " He stopped short when one of the of them pulled a .45 from his suit.

"Just shut-up, this won't take long." Said the 'gunslinger'.

"Fine, Fine, have a look..." The one without the gun went forward. Inuyasha noticed that the one that remained was shaking slightly. _As soon as he blinks_

The man got distracted, by a branch landing behind him. When he turned around to see what it was, Inuyasha lunged and using his sharp claws, shoved his hand straight through the man, who in turned grabbed his arm, in a poor effort to try to get it out. Inuyasha pushed the man off his arm who hit the ground with a soft thud.

Grabbing the dropped .45, Inuyasha walked none to calmly to his room, where the other man, was bending over the woman doing who knows what.

"Hey..." The man turned around. Inuyasha gave him no chance to respond, he shot him in the head, the body fell to the ground. "Assholes, coming in here and staining the floor with their blood. How rude." Picking up the body that he had just killed he walked to the front door, to the other body. Dropping the .45 he picked up the other body with his other arm, and went outside to 'clean up'. Which consisted of him throwing the bodies into the forest behind his house.

After coming back into the house he slammed the door shut again. Walked back into his room, and stared at the woman for a moment. "What the hell is so important about her? Well, I'll ask her whenever the hell she wakes up..."

He went back to staring out the window by his patio. "Was that a cow...?"

A/N Okay, I'll explain all the crap later. Until then this is like an intro so it's short. Review if ya please.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Lol, I have no idea what you're talking about Inu-KagomeFan. I figured that of I retried it, I might be able to get it going, so...here it is. Anyway, this is chapter 2, to that oh-so-familiar, story.

Once again...watching the TV, making fun of the weatherman. That was Inuyasha's current project. Well, he was waiting for the woman to wake. But as of...he checked his watch...three minutes ago, she was still out like a light. So here he was once again wasting his life away.

"Might as well add something good to my boredom..." He got up went to the fridge and grabbed a beer, taking a swig, he exhaled after. " Ah, sweet relief." He was about to drink some more when he heard a shuffling in his room. _Bout fucking time._

He waltzed over to his room, and peered in. He saw the woman shifting around as if she was having a night mare. Well, it looked like that until she shot up with her eyes directly on him. She rolled out of the bed and ran at him with an outstretched hand. He didn't bother to dodge seeing as how she was only a weak human, and she couldn't do a damn thing...How wrong he was. As soon as her hand touched him he felt a jolt of electricity shoot through him, and he was flung back into the hallway wall.

"Damn...That fucking hurt." Looking at his shoulder where she touched him, his shirt was partially melted to his skin and where the shirt wasn't, there was very bad looking burns.

She made a move to get past him, but he grabbed her arm... at which point she reached out with her other hand and commenced to shock the hell out of him. But, he was expecting it this time so he didn't make any sign of pain, or make any attempt to move. At this point she began to panic. "Let go goddamn it, unless you do I'll take off your fucking arm."

"Feisty one are you? Well, no matter I have a solution to this problem I have." He sent a fist into her gut and she let out a sharp gasp, and clutched her stomach. Inuyasha grabbed both of her arms put them above her head, and slammed her back against the wall.

He moved closer to her until his face was a few centimeters off of hers. "Now listen here princess, I was the one that saved your ass from the fucking bad guys. So unless you want to go outside and get caught by them again, I suggest you calm the fuck down."

He let her go. She made no move to run. "Okay now, tell me why the hell you were being chased by the suits." He pulled her over to his chair in front of the TV, and sat her down.

She hadn't given any sign that she had heard him. "You aren't going to tell me are you?" She still said nothing, and Inuyasha thought that she had gone deaf or something.

Without any warning she jumped into him crying hysterically, with his back now against the TV, since he had fallen cause he had no idea that she was going to do this, Inuyasha tried comforting her, but due to lack of experience he just put his hand on her back.

"Listen now." He said softly. "Nothings going to hurt you, OK? I'll make sure of that. OK? Here let's go back to my bed and put you to sleep all right?" She nodded with her face in his shirt still.

Picking her up bridal style, he walked into his room, and set her down on the bed. He then threw the blankets over her, he began to leave but her hand caught his arm. "Sorry about what I did to you." She said, barely audible even to Inuyasha. "Please stay here with me. I don't want to be alone."

"Huh?" Was his ever so intelligent reply, "Uh,okay." He sat on the foot of the bed. Until she pulled him down so he was lying next to her. She wrapped her arms around him so that his face was inches from hers. They sat there staring at each other until she closed her eyes, and fell asleep in seconds.

_Damndest thing ever happen to me... _Inuyasha thought as he too fell asleep.

A/N Okay then there is chapter 2, to that 'oh- so familiar' story. . Anyway, review if ya please. If you don't...then okay...but It'd be nice to get some feedback on this.

Hitsu


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Okay, as I said before, I like this story. So in accordance to that, I'll keep updating it. Whether anyone likes it or not. I'mma do the same to The Leader Not Wanted, as well. (Damn that sounded formal) Anyway, here is chapter three.(Obviously)

Sitting in the kitchen, drinking a beer. That is what Inuyasha so desperately wanted at this moment. But...instead of that here he was trapped in a bear like hold from the woman who could probably have melted him to the floor had she wanted to.

Anytime he tried to get up, she grabbed him in a stronger hold. He was almost about to have one of his lungs collapse as is, so he hadn't moved for the better part of an hour. After waiting for awhile he felt her grasp lessen. _Thank the Gods, she finally woke up...Almost fucking crushed me..._ After her arms had fallen from around him, he sat up and hopped out of the bed, looking at her.

"Okay now, first off you need to tell me who the fuck you are, and why in the hell you have some black suit wearin' pansies after you." She made no reply to this.

"Listen woman, are you feeling shaken up or something? Cause if you are I got a damn good remedy to that. Well? Are you?" She nodded.

"Alright, hold that thought, I'll be back in a second." He left through the door and went towards his cellar. Once he got there he headed straight for a safe looking thing. Opened it, and grabbed a bottle that said, in bold obvious letters: VODKA. "She better like this...is she wastes it...I might end up killing her. Shit ain't cheap."

He slammed the door shut and went back to his room. "Here drink up, this crap'll make you feel alot more...shall we say, perky." When he said that he popped the top off the bottle, and handed it to her. SHe looked at it almost questionably.

"Vodka...?How will this make me fell better?" She said as she read the side.

"Don't worry about that. That bottle is the good stuff. Russian vodka. Has more kick to it." He said as he sat on the foot of the bed. "Now drink." He commanded.

"No...I don't drink." She tried handing him the bottle. Inuyasha in turn pushed it back.

"Listen, that stuff is a fucking thousand times better than anything that has caffeine in it. Now drink dammit."

"No..."

"Fine be that way..." He grabbed the bottle and proceeded to drain half of the bottle.

"Now...I feel better." He said as he sighed. "Anyway come with me to the kitchen." He left the room, bottle in hand.

They both sat at the table.

"Okay now, tell me what the fuck has been going on." He said as he took another swig of the vodka.

"To tell you the truth...I don't really know why they want me..."

"Ya think it might have something to do with the fact that you have the ability to fuck up demons?" He said pointing to the shirt that was still melted to him.

"Maybe..." She said.

"And how can you do that? You some prodigy child or sumthin'?" He said with another swig of booze.

"No...I'm a miko."

"Miko eh? That would explain it. Anyway, against my better judgment, I'm gonna help you out with your little problem. Seeing as how you life is sorta fucked up right now. Eh?"

"Yes, dammit. I didn't do anything and some bastard hates me for it...not fair." She said verging on tears.

"Hey, hey, calm down. Here." He said handing her the bottle. She in turn drained what was left.

"Thought you didn't drink."

"I didn't up until ten seconds ago."

"Ah...anyway tell me what's your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi. What about you?"

"Name's Inuyasha Shimitsu. And from here on out, I'm you bodyguard." He said with a big smirk. "Now, I'm gonna go get more vodka, and we'll figure out what the fuck is going on." He left.

He returned a few minutes later with yet another bottle in hand. "Alright, here we go..." He paused, as the ears on his head twitched. "Shit, more company. Go to my room, I'll come get you in a second." He followed her as she went to the room.

He grabbed the .45, checked to see that the clip was full. "Alright, let's hope their friendly, don't want to kill them and stain my carpets...again." He left closing the door behind him.

He hid behind his chair in the living room, and waited. A few moments later, the front door burst open. He peeked atop the couch. A man, with a woman. Both holding, on to some Glock looking thing. "Not good odds." He thought to himself. "But then again, I like risks." He hid back behind the chair. Waiting a few seconds, he heard them go past his chair.

Waiting, another few seconds. He pounced from behind the chair, put the barrel of the .45 right behind the man's head, and pulled the trigger. _Click_. Nothing happened. "Fucking piece of German shit!" He yelled out, by this time it was obvious that the people noticed him. The turned around guns pointed at him.

"Stop!."

That got their attention. They turned to see Kagome standing there. Not wasting the opportunity, Inuyasha high kicked the man in the back sending him sprawling. He smacked the gun out of the woman's hand, and put his arm around her neck and pulling towards himself. Hard. In the classic choke hold. The woman's feet were off the ground as she struggled to free herself.

"Now listen up. You don't answer my questions, I break her neck, simple eh?"

"No wait, Inuyasha stop." Kagome said. "These are people I know. Let her go dammit." His grip lessened. The woman took the chance to throw her elbow into his gut. He grunted but otherwise stood still. She tried again.

Still nothing else than a grunt.

"You can stop trying woman, ain't gonna work." He said gruffly. He let her go. She swung around in a roundhouse kick. (I think...) He caught her ankle easily, and twisted. Hearing a tendon snapping, he threw his leg under her other one, and sent her spinning onto the ground, grabbing onto her ankle.

"You're lucky I didn't break the damn thing off." He said smirk in place.

And wouldn't you know it, the man was back up and swinging at Inuyasha's head with some bat like thing he pulled out. Inuyasha hearing this, ducked, and sent a kick the the man's gut. Which put him out for the count.

"Okay, now calm the fuck down. Kagome said she knows you. How dammit?" He said picking up both pistols, and ripping the slides clean off.

"Now, if you all know each other, get with the explaining." He said as he picked up the forgotten vodka bottle and drained half of it.

A/N alright, Inuyasha loves Booze...yay, so do I! Lol, anyway review if you read this ok? It'd be nice.

A slide is the part on top if the pistol with the sights on it, that literally slides back with the mechanical force the bullet made. This allows the spent shell of the bullet to be ejected to allow another bullet to be placed in the chamber by the clip and be readied to fire. The shell is ejected when the slide goes back thanks to a spring.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I seem to be on an update spree. I guess my desire to write popped up again out of nowhere. Seeing as how I've started a new story, kept it updated. Hell I even posted something new for PAON. Shocking… Anyway I took another look at this one and decided I wish to keep writing on this one as well. So that'll be three stories that I need to keep up to date on. I can do it I think.

**Disclaimer:** I always forget these. I obviously don't own Inuyasha. That would be Mrs.Takahashi you want to talk to if you want to own it…

* * *

"Start talking before I lose my temper and decided to kill you two anyway. Kagome here said she knows you. How?" Inuyasha with vodka still in hand was staring at the woman on the ground with a stare that could wither most people.

"We're two of her friends you idiot! Why the hell did you attack us out of the blue?" The woman asked. The man was still sprawled out on the ground a few feet from her.

"First off, you guys could have simply knocked instead of trying to sneak inside my house. I find people suspicious when they try to be all shady. . Might've made it so you two didn't get hurt by me" He set the bottle down on the table. "Now. Kagome or one of you two." He said gesturing to the two on the floor. "Speak."

The woman spoke. " We came looking for Kagome. We had heard the very people you had killed earlier took her so we figured since you were a demon yourself, you planned to kill her. Hence why we snuck in."

Inuyasha thought for a moment. "I don't get it, why is she so special? Only thing about her is those damn miko powers of hers. There are plenty of them around so I don't pay much attention to them." He said as he sat in one of his chairs.

Kagome spoke. "Not anymore, there are only three or four people left in the world with purification powers. I'm one of them."

"Okay, I used to know quite a few myself. What happened to them all?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Demons started to hunt them. They didn't like the power that we had over them. So they started killing us off. Before the majority of us tuned into what was happening, it was too late. Too late to really do anything about it aside from run." Kagome spoke quietly.

"Alright. Let me see if I have a handle on this. Basically you are one of the last mikos around? And you were running from the bastards I killed earlier? But they were human, why would they chase you?"

"Most of the more powerful demons have a lot of humans working for them as well. That's why it was so hard to see when they made moves against us."

"Hmph. Sucks, not much I can do to change what happened. But I've been a subject of a lot of bitching during my life. Those full-blooded bastards think they're special. Just cause I hate the same people you so. I'll give you a hand. Try to piss them off as much as possible." He stood. "It's going to be a problem though. I can guarantee that my asshole of a brother is one of the ones after you. As much as I hate him, I know what power he holds."

The woman on the floor spoke. "And who is your brother?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "Think about it. Which demon lord has the same last name as me?"

She gasped. "Sesshoumaru…"

"Bingo, got that one fast eh? He's my brother all right. And we hate each other with a passion." He headed for the bottle of vodka again.

Kagome walked over to the other woman. "You okay Sango?" She said as she held out a hand to help her up. The woman grabbed it and with Kagome's help, stood. Putting most of her weight on one foot.

Inuyasha had stopped at the name Sango. "Sango…"

The woman turned her head at him. "Yeah…that's my name."

"As in Sango Kyustho?"

"Yeah…how'd you know that?"

" I knew your brother. I went on quite a few hunts with him. He wasn't half bad either.

"But he was a demon hunter…don't tell me that's what you do?"

"Did…yeah. Wasn't very well known but I did indeed hunt my own kind. That's why I'm not very popular with them."

Sango remained quiet.

Inuyasha pointed down the hall. "There are a few spare rooms down there. You might want to get some sleep. And learn not to sneak into others houses." He smirked. "I'll bring down the other guy in a bit.

After they had complied and went down the hallway, Inuyasha went back to the task he was pursuing before this all started. Staring out the window…


End file.
